Basket, Friend and Past
by Valthera-Red
Summary: "Selamat menikmati hadiah kami, bocah!"/"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu itu adalah tentang Akashi Seijuurou?"/Chapter 6 UPDATE/Author stuck in summary/Mind to R 'n R?
1. Chapter 1

Maaf, disini saya author baru. Ini fic pertama saya. Jadi kalo ada kesalah mohon maaf yaaaa..

Kuroko no Basuke **bukan** milik saya

Kuroko no Basuke milik paman **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Fic ini jelas milik **saya**

Rated **T**

Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), Typo, abal, garing, flat dan bikin ngantuk.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

**Basket, Friend and Past**

Chapter 1

"Tetsu-kun kau kenapa ?" tanya _kaa-san_ khawatir saat melihat putra kecilnya tidak kunjung bangun dari tempat tidur. "_K__aa-san_, aku pusing," jawab Kuroko lemah. _Kaa-san _berjalan memasuki kamar dan duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Kau demam," terang _kaa-san_ saat tangan lembutnya menyentuh dahi pucat Kuroko. "Baiklah, hari ini kau di rumah saja ya, jangan main keluar," jelas _kaa-san_ sambil pergi dari kamar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan sarapan di tangannya.

"Tetsu-kun, kau harus makan dan minum obat," jelas _kaa-san_ sambil menaruh baki sarapan di meja samping kasur dan hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi tangan kecil Kuroko berhasil menangkap pergelangan tangan _kaa-san_nya.

"_Kaa-san_ disini saja," pinta Kuroko. Ia menatap kaa-san dengan tatapan memohon. "Maaf sayang, _kaa-san_ hari ini ada rapat," jelas kaa-san. Ia mengusap rambut Kuroko pelan. "_K__aa-san_ janji, _kaa-san_ akan pulang cepat." Kuroko melebarkan matanya. Ia senang mendengar ibunya akan pulang cepat.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya sayang. Kalau begitu _kaa-san_ pergi dulu ya." Setelah mencium kening Kuroko, ia berjalan keluar kamar.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda _kaa-san_ akan pulang. Ini membuat Kuroko sedikit jengkel.

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ harus mengumbar janji sih," gerutunya kesal. Kuroko memeperhatikan rumahnya, besar dan sepi. "Ah, main di luar saja deh." Kuroko berlari mengammbil jaketnya. Setelah mengunci pintu ia berlari keluar.

Di taman, Kuroko melihat beberapa anak tengah bermain basket. "Hei, cepat bertahan!" seru seorang anak berambut blonde. Ia tengah berhadapan dengan anak berambut merah.

"Kau kira bisa menghalangi, eh ?" ujar anak berambut merah dengan aura intimidasi. Dengan gerakan gesit ia berhasil melewati anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

_Hap ! _

Bola itu berhasil dilempar memasuki ring.

"Yey! Kita menang lagi!" teriak anak cowok yang berkulit gelap. Ia melakukan _Hi-five_ dengan anak berambut merah itu. "Sekarang-" anak itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah tiga cowok yang merupakan lawannya tadi "-teraktir kami Es Krim !" serunya senang.

"Geezzz.." keluh anak blonde itu.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku mau pulang," sahut anak berambut merah saat kelima temannya mulai beranjak meninggalkan taman.

"Untunglah, dengan begini aku bisa menghemat," ujar anak berkacamat berambt hijau. Ia tengah memegang mainan kodok. Katnya sih itu lucky itemnya.

"Dahh Akashicchi! besok main lagi ya " seru anak blonde sambil melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berlari menyusul temannya yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

Kuroko menyaksikan adegan di depannya dengan iri. Ia ingin punya teman. Ia ingin bermain. Terkurung di dalam rumah bukanlah pilihannya, melainkan kewajibannya. Kuroko tidak pandai bergaul. Lagipula keberadaanya bisa dibilang _invisible._ Ia sering terabaikan, tidak terlihat bahkan terlupakan.

"Kau duduk di empat favoriteku." Kuroko menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang sudah membubarkan lamunannya. "Geezz, reaksi mu lambat sekali sih," gerutunya. Ia duduk di samping Kuroko. Kemudian ia meneguk air mineral di tangannya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya risih melihat tingkah Kuroko.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa–apa kok," jawab Kuroko gugup. Hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing–masing.

Tes...tes...Zraassshhh !

Tiba – tiba hujan turun dengan lebat. Setelah merapikan barang – barangnya anak itu berniat beranjak pergi. tapi tiba -tiba saja..

Brukk!

Tubuh Kuroko rubuh dan membentur bangku taman. "Hei, hei bangun!" Akashi- si anak berambut merah itu menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Kuroko. Hening. Kuroko tidak juga bangun. Karena hujan yang semakin lebat, Akashi menggendong Kuroko. Membawanya ke rumahnya.

.

Kuroko mulai membuka matanya. Mengetahui ada pergerakan, anak berambut merah itu mendekati sofa. "Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Kuroko lemah. Ia mencoba bangun, tapi gagal. Tubuhnya terlalu lemas.

"Ini di apartemenku, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan. Karena aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, makanya aku membawaku ke sini," jelas anak itu. Ia membantu Kuroko duduk dan menyungguhkan coklat panas. "siapa namamu ?"

"Koroko Tetsuya," jawab Kuroko ragu. "Lalu namamu?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. Senang bertemu denganmu Kuroko," serunya senang. Kuroko memperhatikannya anak didepannya itu. Senyumnannya membuat Kuroko merasa hangat. Selama ini, ia selalu saja di rumah. Tidak memepunyai teman sama sekali. "Hei kau kenapa?" Akashi menggoyangkan tubuh Kuroko.

"Ah, tidak." Kuroko mengalihkan pandagannya mengelilingi rumah. Tempat itu sangat sederhana, tapi sangat nyaman.

"Akashicchi," panggil seorang perempuan yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tamu. "Ah kau sudah sadar." Perempuan paruh baya yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan Akashi itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kuroko. Seketika juga wajah Kuroko berubah merah.

"Mom, kau bisa membuatnya mati karena tidak bisa bernapas!" seru Akashi sambil menarik ibunya menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kau ini terlalu kaku Akashicchi." Wanita itu mencubit wajah Akashi gemas. "Nah siapa namamu?" kini wanita itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke Kuroko.

"A-aku Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Kuroo gugup. Ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan oleh ibunya.

"Kuroko, nama yang unik. Perkenalkan, aku Sera ibu dari Akashicchi," jelasnya. Ia mencubit pipi Kuroko gemas. "Ah, kau imut sekali," serunya bagai tante – tante pedopil.

"Mom, hentikan!" Akashi harus kembali menarik ibunya menjauh dari Kuroko.

"Kenapa, Akashicchi cemburu ya?" goda ibunya. Kini wajah Akashi berubah sewarna dengan rambutnya. "AAAAA! ANAK IBU MEMANG PALING IMUT!" seru Sera sudah tidak terkontrol. Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa _sweatdrop _melihatnya. "Oh ya, Kuro-chan kenapa kau tidak mandi dulu? nanti kau tambah sakit," jelas Sera.

"Ti-tidak usah. Saya tidak mau merepotkan," balas Kuroko mencoba menolak.

"Akashicchi, cepat berikan Kuroko handuk dan baju ganti ya," jelas Sera tidak memperdulikan penolakan Kuroko. Ia berlalu menuju dapur.

"Percuma kau menolak, Mom tidak akan mau mendengar," jelas Akashi melihat wajah bingung Kuroko. "Ayo ikut!" Akashi menarik Kuroko untuk ke kamarnya.

.

15 menit kemudian Kuroko sudah selesai mandi. Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar Akashi. "Kau sudah selesai? ayo aku antar pulang."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Letakkan saja handuknya di atas kasur. Aku akan pamit dengan Mom dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Akashi menghilang di balik pintu. Kuroko mengamati keadaan kamar. Banyak pernak–pernik basket yang dimiliki Akashi. Mulai dari poster pemain NBA, komik komik bertemakana basket dan figure – figure anime basket. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Kuroko adalah foto keluarga yan tergantung didinding.

Akashi memeiliki warna mata yang berbeda kanan dan kirinya. Warna mata kanan adalah warna mata ibunya dan kiri adalah warna mata ayahnya. Akashi benar – benar paduan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau masih di sini rupanya, kukira kau sudah di depan." Kuroko sedikit terlonjak karena kemunculan Akashi yang tiba – tiba. "Melamun lagi?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, ayo ku antar pulang. Nanti keburu malam."

.

"Mau masuk?" tanya Kuroko Kuroko pada Akashi saat mereka sudah sampai. "Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Akashi pelan

"Tetsu-kun? itukah kau?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru langit yang baru saja keluar dari rumah. "Ya ampun Tetsu-kun, kau darimana saja? kau kan masih sakit!" seru _kaa-san _panik. Ia menarik Kuroko ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau siapa?" tanya _kaa-san_ yang baru saja menyadari keberadaan Akashi.

"Saya Akashi Seijuurou, teman Tetsuya," jawab Akashi sopan.

"Oh ya ampun, mau masuk dulu?" tanya _kaa-san_ menawarkan.

"Ah tidak, sudah malam. Sebaiknya saya pulang saja," tolak Akashi sopan. "Tetsuya, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Akashi. Kuroko memperhatikan punggung Akashi yang semakin menghilang.

"_K__aa-san_ tidak tahu kau mempunyai teman sepertinya, Tetsu," ujar kaa-san heran. Ia menuntun Kuroko masuk ke rumah.

"Itu teman baruku, _kaa-san,_" jawab Kuroko pelan.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kuroko berlari menuju apartemen Akashi. Ia ingin memberi titipan ibunya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Ting .. tong .. ting .. tong..

Kuroko membunyikan bel apaertemen. Lama tidak ada jawaban.

Ting .. tong ... ting .. tong...

Kuroko kembali membunyikan bel. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. "Mungkin sedang keluar," kata Kuroko lemas. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa segera bertemu dengan Akashi, teman barunya.

"Hei Nak, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya seorang wanita tua.

"Saya ingin mengunjungi apartemen ini," jawab Kuroko sopan. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, heran.

"Setahu saya, apartemen ini sudah kosong. Pemiliknya baru saja pindah tadi malam," jelas wanita itu. Kuroko melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Bu," balas Kuroko pelan. Setelah saling menunduk, wanita itu berjalan pergi. Tubuh Kuroko terasa tidak bertenaga. Ia menjatuhkan barang bawaan di lantai. Rasa kecewa menyeruak di dadanya membuatnya tak mampu menahan air mata. Teman pertamanya kini pergi.

To Be Continued

Jelek kan ?

Review please, flame juga ga apa – apa :D

Saya masih baru sih, jadi masih harus banyak belajar. :D

Arigatou buat yang udah baca :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yuhuuu~

Author gaje ini datang kembali :D

Kuroko no Basuke milik paman **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Fic ini jelas milik **saya**

Rated **T**

Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), Typo(s), abal, garing, flat dan bikin ngantuk.

Chapter 2. Meet Again

"_S__etahu saya, apartemen ini sudah kosong. Pemiliknya baru saja pindah tadi malam," jelas wanita itu. Kuroko melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. _

"_T__erima kasih atas informasinya bu," balas Kuroko pelan. Setelah saling menunduk, wanita itu berjalan pergi. Tubuh Kuroko terasa tidak bertenaga. Ia menjatuhkan barang bawaan di lantai. Rasa kecewa menyeruak di dadanya membuatnya tak mampu menahan air mata. Teman pertamanya kini pergi._

* * *

7 tahun kemudian...

"Oi Tetsu! Apa kau masih mau berlatih?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit gelap pada seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Iya. Kau pulang duluan saja, Aomine-kun," jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu.

"Aku sih tidak keberatan menemanimu berlatih, tapi apa kau tidak lelah?" Pemuda yang bernama Aomine merebut bola dari Kuroko dan memasukkannya ke ring.

"Tidak. Aku harus berlatih agar bisa jadi pemain reguler sepertimu," balas Kuroko. Ia berlari kecil, mengumpulkan bola–bola yang berserakan.

"Kenapa kau optimis sekali ingin masuk tim reguler?" tanya Aomine penasaran. Kini ia ikut membantu Kuroko mengumpulkan bola.

"Karena aku ingin melawan seseorang," jawab Kuroko mantap. Aomine sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Seringai langsung muncul di wajahnya. Ia mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan kasar.

"Daiki-kun! sudah kuduga kau ada disini!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut pink. Ia berlari menghampiri Aomine dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Ne, Aominecchi ternyata kau disini. Kapten mencari kita semua," timpal seorang cowok blonde bermata lentik.

"Siapa dia Aomine-chin?" tanya pemuda dengan tinggi abnormal dan berambut ungu. Ia tengah menikmati permen lollipop.

"Dia Kuroko Tetsuya. Anggota club basket _string 3,_" jawab Aomine. Semuanya menatap Kuroko penasaran.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini? Bukankah aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul?" Tiba-tiba saja atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah berat. Semuanya terdiam, mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. "Kalian dengar tidak?"

"_A__nou_ kapten, kami di sini sedang mencari Aominecchi," jawab Kise lirih. Pemuda berambut merah itu menatap datar mendengar jawaban Kise.

"Akashi-kun ?" tanya Kuroko ragu pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Auranya berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu. Aura Akashi yang hangat itu berubah dingin, dan gelap.

"Tetsuya?"Ia kembali bertanya. Kuroko tersenyum lega. Akhirnya, ia kembali bertemu temannya lagi. "Lama tak jumpa."

"Hmm, sudah tujuh tahun ya. Sejak hari itu," ujar Kuroko pelan.

"Iya, sejak hari itu." Akashi mengulang kalimat itu dengan lirih. Tatapannya berubah sedih. Tapi, hanya Kuroko yang menyadarinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan masuk di clun basket," lanjut Akashi seolah–olah ingin mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Iya. Sejak aku melihat berbagi macam hal tentang basket di kamarmu dulu, aku berpikir bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di pertandingan basket," jelas Kuroko malu. Aomine yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

'Jadi dia toh yang ingin di lawan' batin Aomine.

"Mau bertanding?" ajak Akashi iseng. Aomine melemparkan sebuah bola basket ke arah Akashi dan di tangkap dengan sempurna. Kuroko menatap ragu. "Ta-tapi aku masih payah," tolak Kuroko.

"Benarkah? Kita coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu aku bisa memasukkanmu ke tim reguler," jelas Akashi. Tangannya masih menimang–nimang bola basket, menunggu jawaban dari pemuda biru di depannya.

Mendengar 'tim reguler' membuat semangat Kuroko meledak. Tapi, mengingat yang dilawannya adalah Akashi-kapten tim basket sekolah ini membuatnya ciut kembali. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun ia belum tentu dapat menang. "Bagaimana Tetsu?" tanya Akashi tidak sabar.

Kuroko menatapnya sungguh–sungguh, "Baiklah."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia selemah itu," ujar Kise frustasi melihat permainan Kuroko.

"Lemah? bahkan kata itu tidak bisa menggambarkannya Kise-Chin," sahut Atsushi datar. Tangannya sibuk mengambil _potato chip_ dari bungkusnya.

"Tapi semangatnya kuat loh," protes Aomine mencoba membela Kuroko. Tapi, hal itu hanya mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari 3 temannya.

"Semangat tidak akan membawa kemenangan Aomine. 'Keberuntungan' dan _skill_-lah yang menentukannya," jelas pemuda berkacamat dengan rambut hijau. Jari – jari tangan kirinya tampak diperban. Dan tangan kanannya menggenggam beruang keramik berwarna pink. "Lagipula, menurut horoskop, hari ini hari keberuntungan Akashi," lanjutnya. Pria tampan dan– ehm-_tsundere_ ini memang terkenal dengan kepercayaannya terhadap horoskop, keberuntungan atau apalah itu.

PRITTTTTT !

Suara peluit yang ditiup Aomine menggema di sleuruh gedung olahraga. Kedua orang yang sedang bermain di tengah lapangan menghentikan permainannya. Mereka tampak berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan.

"Kau hebat Tetsu," puji Aomine seraya menyerahkan handuk dan sebotol air mineral.

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Aku kalah telak Aomine," balas Kuroko. Tatapannyya serius. Aomine mengacak rambut Kuroko dengan kasar,

"Sudahlah. Disini juga belum ada yang pernah mengalahkannya. Mungkin kata kalah tidak ada dalam kamusnya," jelas Aomine.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi dengan suara tenangnya. Kuroko beralih dari Aomine dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. "Kau mau masuk tim reguler? aku melihat kau ada bakat untuk menjadi pemain yang hebat," ajak Akashi. Seluruh pasang mata, termasuk Kuroko menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau bilang bakat? ayolah Akashi-chin, dia _shooting_ saja tidak bisa," protes Atsushi.

"Kau meragukanku, Atsushi ?" tanya Akashi pelan. Atmosfer di sekelilingannya terasa berat. Heterochomatik itu menatap dengan tajam. " aku tidak pernah salah. Aku selalu benar. jangan lupakan itu!"

Semuanya bergidik ngeri. Tidak ada lagi yang berani memprotesnya. "Bagaimana Tetsuya? Kau mau?" tanya Akashi lagi. Kuroko berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Mohon bimbingannya Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko pelan. Seringai terpapar jelas di wajah Akashi. Ia senang, Kuroko mau menerima tawarannya.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap. Akashi menyusuri jalan becek dengan buru-buru. Ini sudah lebih dari 1 jam dari waktu janjian. Beberapa kali Akashi menengok ke arah belakang, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Di perempatan sepi dan kumuh, Akashi berbelok ke kiri, 3 gedung dari situ ia berhenti. Sekali lagi, ia memastikan ia tidak diikuti. Perlahan – lahan ia membuka pintu sebuah bangunan tua dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau telat Aka-kun," sambut seorang pria besar berambut berantakan. "Kau pikir waktuku hanya untuk menunggumu, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada jengkel.

DUAK !

Akashi terpental dan menabrak tumpukan drum berisi air. "Itu hukuman untukmu," lanjutnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Akashi dan menarik kerah seragam pemuda rambut merah itu. Akashi menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau berani menatapku seperti itu rupanya."

Buak !

Satu tonjokkan keras mendarat di wajah Akashi. "Cih, kau ini tidak pernah mengerti posisimu huh?" Akashi tidak bergeming. Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya yang robek.

DUAK !

Sebuah tendangan sekali lagi menghempasan tubuh Akashi ke tanah. Seragam SMP Teiko-nya pun bernoda darah. Setelah puas menyiksa Akashi, pria itu berjalan menjauh. Ia mengambil sebuah tas pinggang dan melemparnya ke arah Akashi. "Minggu ini cukup segitu dulu. Aku rasa kau tidak bakat untuk hal ini," jelasnya. Akashi merayap mendekati tas itu. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka tas itu.

"Ibuku?" tanya Akashi pelan.

"Tidak ada. Kau gagal mencapai target," jawab pria itu dingin. Akashi menghela napas lemah. Ia memasukkan tas pinggang itu ke ransel sekolahnya. "Pastikan kau mencapai target minggu ini, _jaa._" Dan pria itu menghilang di balik bayangan.

Akashi menatap kepergian pria itu dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam. Aura intimidasi bercampur dendam terpancar jelas dari matanya. Tapi, kekuatan dan posisinya membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

To be Continue...

* * *

Yeyy ! selesai juga chapter 2 XD

Review please (*puppy eyes) biar saya semangat menulis chapter berikutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Makasih buat yang udah me-riview

Maksih buat yang mem-follow dan mem-fav fanfic gaje binti abal ini. Author sangan terharu *plak.

Makasih **Ritsu-ken**: nasihat anda sangat membantu bung XD

Makasih buat **Dee Kyou**: itu, saya agak aneh aja kalau Akashi di panggil Seijuurou. Makanya saya membuat ibunya memanggi Akashi dengan Akashicchi. Tapi sarannya saya terima kok. Makasih udah review XD

Oke, cukup Author ngocehnya, sekarang fanfic gaje abal ini dimulaii. Tengterererengtengteng...

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Fic ini jelas milik **saya**

Rated **T**

Warning: AU, OOC (sangat), Typo(s),EYD cacad, abal, garing, flat dan bikin ngantuk.

**Basket, Friend and Past**

* * *

.

Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah dinding kotor. Ia kembali memeriksa isi tas pinggang itu. Beberapa plastik berisi serbuk putih mendominasi isinya. Jari–jari Akashi meraba dasar tas itu, mencari sesuatu.

"Cih! Dimana ia letakkan uangnya sih?" umpatnya kesal. Jari – jari itu belum juga menemukan tumpukan tipis uang yang di janjikan. Kemudian beralih mumbuka kantung lain, ya uang itu ada. Hanya 5 lebar uang sepeuluh ribu yen. "Cuma segini, dasar brengsek."

Akashi kembali memasukkan tas itu kembali ke ranselnya. Ia memegang wajahnya yang sakit. Mungkin warna keunguan akan menghiasi wajahnya besok.

.

Akashi tiba di rumah saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00pm.

Tok..tok..tok..

Akashi mengetuk pintu dengan sangat pelan. Apartemen kumuh seperti ini sangat mudah mengundang perbincangan tidak enak di antara para tetangga jika kau kedapatan pulang di atas tengah malam. Sekitar 10 menit Akashi menunggu, pintu terbuka. Wanita paruh baya itu membuka pintu dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Malam Mom," sapa Akashi pelan. Ia melangkah masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Darimana saja kau?" tanya wanita itu dingin. Akashi berdecak pelan.

"Melakukan yang kau inginkan," jawab Akashi tak kalah dingin. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan teriakan Sera yang ingin mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

.

Matahari pagi mulai bersinar, menerobos masuk dari celah tirai kamar. Akashi mencoba menarik selimutnya, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memposisikan agar ia mampu melanjutkan tidurnya. Pulang larut malam membuatnya tidak mampu melakukan aktivitas sepagi mungkin.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Akashi memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ketukan itu. Ia mencoba menutupi telinganya dengan bantal. "BANGUN ANAK MALAS! KAU PIKIR KAU RAJA DI RUMAH INI ?!" Teriakan Sera terdengar dari luar. Tak hanya itu, ketukan di pintu terdengar semakin keras. Dengan terpaksa Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"HENTIKAN ITU MOM! KAU BISA MEMBUAT PARA TETANGGA DATANG!" bentak Akashi. Wajah Sera memerah, menahan marah.

PLAK !

Satu tamparan mendarat di wajah Akashi yang sudah berhiaskan memar. "KAU PIKIR KAU ITU SIAPA ? BERANI MEMBENTAKKU!" teriak Sera penuh amarah. Akashi hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang makin membengkak. "CEPAT BERIKAN BENDA ITU ANAK BRENGSEK!" Sera mendorong Akashi masuk ke kamar. Dengan enggan Akashi menuruti perintah ibunya. Ia mulai merogoh ransel sekolahnya dan menarik sebungkus kecil serbuk putih.

"Ini Mom." Sera langsung menyambar benda itu tak sabar.

"KENAPA CUMA SEGINI ?" tanya Sera dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

"Minggu kemarin aku tidak sampai target. Maka dari itu mereka hanya memberiku segini," jelas Akashi pelan. Mendengar itu mata Sera semakin memancarkan kemarahan.

"MAKANYA KAU ITU JANGAN HANYA MEMIKIRKAN BASKET! KERJA YANG BENAR! PERCUMA AKU MEMBESARKAN KAU SELAMA INI!" Sera kembali teriak histeris. Tangannya tak berhenti memukul tubuh Akashi. "KELUAR KAU SEKARANG!"

Sebenarnya Akashi berniat protes, tapi melihat keadaan ibunya diluar kontrol seperti sekarang. Memang sebaiknya kali ini dia menurut saja.

.

Siang itu, dengan berbalut kaos biru langit dan celana pendek putih, Kuroko keluar dari rumahnya. Tadi pagi ia mendapat pesan dari Momoi untuk menggantikannya mengambil _jersey_ yang akan mereka kenakan saat pertandingan _Inter High_ sebulan lagi.

Baru sehari ia menjadi anggota resmi tim basket Teiko, tapi sudah akan berlaga di kejuaraan nasional. Rasa senang tidak dapat disembunyikan Koroko. Sejak kemarin senyum ceria terpampang di wajah manisnya. Hal yang membuatnya khawatir pun telah enyah, setelah Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara mengirim pesan selamat datang di tim untukknya.

Kuroko menghentikan langkah saat ujung matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah yang tengah duduk di kursi sebuah taman. Setelah diperhatikan, Kuroko yakin itu adalah kaptennya, Akashi. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengahmpirinya. "Siang kapten," sapa Kuroko pelan.

"Oh. Siang juga Tetsu," sapa Akashi balik. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi heran melihat penampilan Kuroko.

"Momoi-san memintaku untuk menggantikannya mengambil _jersey_ tim," jawab Kuroko yang sekarang sudah duduk di samping Akashi. "Kau mau menemaniku, Akashi-_kun_? Maksudku aku belum paham benar alamat tokonya," jelas Kuroko sedikit canggung.

"Dengan keadaan begini?" tanya Akashi memastikan. Kuroko memperhatikan penampilan kaptennya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebut saja aku kabur dari rumah," jawab Akashi enteng.

"Lalu yang 'itu'?" Kuroko menunjuk pipi Akashi. Terselip nada khawatir diucapannya.

"Oh ini. Aku habis berantem semalem,"jawab Akashi dengan kebodohan yang sangat ketara.

Kuroko memandangnya tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Dengan penekanan yang mantap, Akashi pun berhasil meyakinkan Kuroko. "Jadi, kau masih mau aku temani "

"Tentu. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti ini." Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun ke rumahku? Akashi-_kun_ bisa membersihkan tubuh dulu. Kau juga bisa menggunakan bajuku, aku rasa ukuran kita tidak terlalu berbeda," jelas Kuroko yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Akashi.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Akashi berjalan masuk mengikuti Kuroko.

"Rumahmu tidak ada orang?" tanya Akashi melihat keadaan rumah yang lengang.

"Tidak. _Tou-san _dan _Kaa-san_ pergi bekerja," jawab Kuroko yang masih sibuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk Akashi. Mendengar itu Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak kesepian ?" tanya Akashi yang berhasil membuat Kuroko berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya.

Senyum sedih tersungging di bibir mungil Kuroko. "Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Kuroko tenang. Sekali lagi Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ini. Kau bisa mandi sekarang," ucap Kuroko seraya memberikan sehelai handuk dan pakaian ganti. Setelah menerima itu, Akashi berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

Setengah jam waktu yang dibutuhkan Akashi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Handuk basah masih menggantung di kepalanya. Rambut merahnya tampak bersinar karena basah dan terkena cahaya lampu (*Author_ nosebleed)_. Kini Akashi mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans selutut.

"Akashi-_kun_ kemarilah," panggil Kuroko dari sofa ruang TV. Akashi hanya menurut dan duduk disamping Kuroko. "Tahan sebentar ya." Dengan hati – hati Kuroko menempelkan handuk hangat di pipi Akashi yang memar.

"Sudahlah Tetsu. Aku baik – baik saja," protes Akashi karena tidak tahan menahan sakit. Ia mencoba menarik tangan Kuroko menjauh dari wajahnya. Tapi berhasil ditepis oleh Kuroko.

"Tenanglah. Dengan begini bengkaknya akan sedikit berkurang," jelas Kuroko. Kali ini Akashi hanya pasrah, membiarkan mukanya di kompres oleh Kuroko. "Ne, Akashi-kun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko masih tidak percaya dengan jawaban Akashi tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang ini akibat aku berantem," jawab Akashi masih dengan entengnya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Aku tidak percaya." Setelah menempelkan plester di sudut bibir Akashi yang robek, Kuroko berjalan ke dapur. Akashi masih terdiam dengan jawaban Kuroko tadi. Apa ia bisa jujur dengan Kuroko tentang semua masalahnya? Tentang ibunya?

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Akashi.

"Ah. I-iya."

.

Kini mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan waktu di sebuah _food court._ Akashi sibuk menghabiskan pesanannya, yaitu _hamburger_ dan segelas _cola_. Dan Kuroko sudah cukup kenyang dengan hanya meminum _vanillashake_.

"Bagaimana ?" Akashi mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Apanya?" tanya Kuroko tidak mengerti.

"Menjadi anggota tim reguler?" Seringai yang merupakan ciri khas Akashi itu kini kembali terlihat.

"Menyenangkan. Aku rasa," jawab Kuroko dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Aku penasaran apa kau akan masih tetap bilang menyenangkan setelah latihan dimulai."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mem-_bully_-ku 'kan, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko setengah bercanda.

"Mungkin saja iya."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ini kejam."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menjadi orang yang kejam."

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku."

"Sekarang kita bertemu, tapi kau tidak berbuat kejam padaku."

"Jadi kau mau aku berbuat kejam ?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tdak. Maaf Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi hanya membrikan seringai andalannya mendengar itu. "Jadi, sudah mau pulang atau belum?"

Kuroko melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 07.00pm. "Aku rasa begitu. Besok masih harus sekolah."

"Baik, aku antar kau pulang." Akashi bangun dari tempatnya duduk. Kuroko juga melakukan hal yang pun keluar dari _foodcourt_ itu.

"Itu beratkan?" tanya Kuroko melihat dua plastik yang dibawa Akashi.

"Begitulah."

Grep!

Tangan kanan Kuroko ikut membawa plastik di tangan kiri Akashi. "Gimana? Jadi lebih ringan 'kan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Kau membuatnya jadi tambah berat Tetsu," jawab Akashi setengah bercanda.

"Benarkah? Kau begitu biar aku saja yang membawanya." Kuroko mencoba menarik plastik itu.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda. Dibawa begini pun jauh lebih ringan kok," balas Akashi yang membuat Kuroko sedikit _blushing_.

"Dasar _Tsundere_," umpat Kuroko.

"Berarti aku mirip Midorima?"

"Iya, Akashi-_kun_ sudah belajar dengan baik dari Midorima."

"Ahahahhaha-"

**To be Continue...**

* * *

Huwaaaaa !

Selesai juga chapter 3. Walaupun ngerjainnya agak terseok – seok. Jujur, banyak banget cobaan buat nih chapter. Mulai dari mati lampu ampe casan laptop yang sering kecabut, maklum laptop Author akan langsung kodet kalo tanpa casan *Author curcol.

Btw, kenapa ceritanya agak menyimpang gini ya ? Yasudahlah, Author hanya ingin membuat sedikit slight AkaKuro. Tapi Author sangat minta maaf Akashi jadi OOC begini. Gommen ne reader, gommen ne Akashi lover dan Gommen ne buat Akashinya sendiri m(_ _)m

Ohya, makasih buat para reader yang rela menyisihkan waktunya untuk fic abal nan gaje ini. Tapi, saya masih sangat mengharapkan tuan, nyonya, nona, adik, kakak, mbak, abang, kakek, nenek untuk mengklik review di bawah. Segala pujian (ngarep) ataupun flame siap Author terima kok :D Jaa !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuhuuuu~

Val dateng lagi nih, membawa lanjutan fic abal nan gaje ini. Sudah berapa lama yan ga update? Ahahha- maaf buat yang nungguin ya. (Padahal aslinya ga ada).

Oke, daripada banyak babibu~ mending kita ikutin ceritanya..

Cekidot~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Pairing: AkaKuro (tetep dong :D)

Rated: T

Genre: Family (?) Friendship (?)

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat

Don't like Don't Read :D

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah berjalan menembus kegelapan. Langkahnya terkesan terburu-buru. Mata dengan iris berbeda itu sibuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Waspada akan pisisinya.

Kini ia telah sampai tujuan. Gang sempit diantara toko-toko yang telah ditutup pemiliknya. Maklum, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2.30 a.m. Seorang pria dengan wajah terhalang _hoodie darkblue_-nya menyambut pria surai merah itu dengan senyuman senang.

"Kau bawa tidak, benda itu?" pemuda ber-_hoodie_ itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau besok akan aku antarkan?" jawan pemuda yang lainnya. Ia menatap tajam ke arah yang yang terhalang.

"Baiklah. Di gang ini, jam 40 sore. _Jaa_, Aka-_chan_." Setelah berkata demikian, pria berjalan menuju ke dalam gang.

**Basket, Past and Friend**

Chapter 4

.

Duk . . .duk . . . duk . . .!

"TETSU! PERHATIKAN POSISIMU!" teriak Akashi yang mampu mengalahkan bisingnya keadaan _gym_. Kuroko hanya mengangguk, dan berlari menuju posisi yang dianggapnya benar.

Tangan Akashi masih men-_dribble_ si bundar berwarna _orange_ itu dengan lincahnya. Dihadapannya berdiri Midorima dengan ancang-ancang akan merebut bola. Akashi hanya tersenyum melihat semangat yang membara di mata cowok _go green_ itu.

Sebenarnya bukan sorot semangat yang dipancarkan oleh Midorima, melainkan sorot mata balas dendam pada si kapten. Balas dendam yang telah terpupuk sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku bisa melihat semua yang akan kau lakukan, Shitarou," tegas Akashi dengan seringai andalannya.

"Kau kira dengan mengatakan begitu mampu membuatku gentar, eh?" tanya Midorima mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Kini dengan bertumpu pada kaki kirinya, Midorima menerjang ke arah Akashi. Tangannya bersiap merebut sibundar.

Dengan gesit Akashi mem-_passing_ bola itu ke Kuroko yang sudah bersiap di posisinya. Sepersekian detik kemudian bola itu sudah berada di tangan Aomine. Dan langsung saja, Aomine yang tanpa pengawalan itu men-_dribble_ bola menuju ring.

Dung!

2 poin bertambah di papan skor. Mata Akashi tampak menyiratkan kepuasaan, melihat duo Aomine-Kuroko yang baru dibentuknya.

PRITTT!

Suara peluit yang ditiupkan Momoi menggema ke seluruh bagian _gym_. Keenam pemain itu segera berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"_Passing_ yang keren, Tetsu!" seru Aomine sambil berlari mendekati pemuda biru itu.

"_Arigatou_, Aomine-kun," balas Kuroko pelan.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok," puji Akashi pada sepasang cahaya dan bayangan itu. Kuroko tampak tersenyum malu dipuji oleh sang kapten.

"Ini semua berkat latihan yang diberikan Akashi selama ini," jelas Kuroko merendah.

"Sebenarnya kau berkembang lebih cepat daripada yang aku perkirakan. Kau memang hebat, Tetsu," jelas Akashi puas.

"Ne, Akashicchi. Kenapa hanya Aomine saja yang bisa dijadikan partner Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise dengan nada anak kecil andalannya.

"Tetsu adalah bayangan."

"Heeeee?!" Semuanya langsung menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kuroko adalah bayangan. Bayangan akan semakin gelap apabila cahayanya semakin terang. Begitu pun Kuroko. Kemampuannya akan semakin meningkat bila partnernya semakin hebat. Tidak mustahil bagi kita untuk menjadi pertner Tetsuya, hanya saja disini Daiki-lah yang paling hebat. Jadi aku rasa Daiki dan Tetsuya adalah pasangan yang paling tepat," jelas Akashi panjang lebar. Yang lain hanya mengagguk. Ada yang mengangguk mengerti dan ada juga yang mengangguk pura-pura mengerti (baca:Kise).

"_Sumimasen_, Akashi-_kun_." Momoi menyela. Ditangannya terdapat setumpuk map. "Ini data hasil latihan selama ini, aku rasa kau ingin melihatnya," lanjut perempuan yang menyandang gelar _manager_ itu.

"Kau memang dapat diandalkan, Satsuki." Akashi berkata dengan puas. Ia menerima tumpukan berkas itu dengan tangannya yang pucat. Kuroko memperhatikan sekilas, dan mendapati tangan Akashi sedikit gemetaran.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya," lanjut Akashi sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelima budak-budaknya(?)

"Tunggu sebentar Akashi-_kun_. Apa hari ini kita tidak latihan tambahan?" tanya Kuroko yang mencoba menyeimbangi langkah sang kapten.

"Hari ini tidak dulu. Bukankah kau juga sudah sampai batas," tanya Akashi sambil menatap lurus ke arah mata Kuroko. Tangannya mulai mengacak rambut _sky blue_ Kuroko dengan kasar. "Istirahatlah. Kau butuh itu." Walaupun sedikit, Kuroko merasakan tubuh tubuh Akashi yang lebih hangat dari pada biasanya.

"Hm.." Kuroko mengangguk setuju bagaikan terhipnotis _heterochromatic_ eyes itu. Mendengar jawaban Kuroko, Akashi mengangguk puas.

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko saat Akashi mulai beranjak pergi.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" tanya Akashi heran melihat tingkah Kuroko.

"Berhati-hatilah." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kuroko tanpa dapat dikontrol. Seluruh pasa mata menatapnya dengan tatapanmenyelidik. Akashi hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan keluar gedung.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian sudah cukup," sahut Momoi tba-tiba. "Aku akan membagikan _jersey_ pada kalian." Kini Murasakibara sudah membawa dua kantung besar plastik yang berisi seragam Teiko.

"Ini untukmu, Daiki."

"Wah, nomor 6. _Not bad_-lah!" seru Aomine senang.

"Murasakibara-_kun_, ini."

"Hnn, makashi Momo-_chin_," sahut Murasakibara yang masih sibuk mengemut permen _lollypop_-nya.

"Ini untuk Midorima-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_."

"Yey! Seragam baru!" kali ini Kise yang berseru senang. Ia membuka plastik pembukus dan menarik keluar seragam miliknya. Nomor 8, menjadi nomor punggungnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, ini milikmu."

Kuroko menerima seragam itu dengan ragu. Ia membuka plastik dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah seragam dengan ukuran kecil bernomor 15. Loncat sangat jauh dari nomor terakhir, yaitu nomor 8 milik Kise. Senyum kecut dan senang tergambar di wajah pucatnya.

"Ini milik Akashi-_kun_. Kira-kira siapa yang mau mengantarkannya?" tanya Momoi kepada kelima pemain reguler itu. Semuanya saling tatap, berusaha membuat yang lain berkata 'ya'.

"Kalau begitu aku saja, Momoi-_san_," kata Kuroko akhirnya. Ia tahu, tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang mau mengajukan diri. "Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Akashi-_kun_."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberika petanya padamu," jelas Momoi sambil memukul pelan bahu Kuroko.

.

Dengan berbekal peta dari Momoi, Kuroko memulai perjalanannya. Sekarang ia sudah berada di sebuah kawasan kumuh, yang jauh di keramaian kota. Tak pernah terbesit dalam hatinya, bahwa sang kapten akan tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Kuroko dapat melihat beberapa anak jalanan tengah mengais rezeki. Menjadikan kotak-kotak sampah rumah makan sederhana sebagai gudang makan. Tubuh mereka kotor dan kurus. Ketara sekali tulang-tulang yang menyembul dari kulit kehitaman itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko bersyukur ia menjadi dirinya yang seperti sekarang.

Mungkin ia memang sering luput dari pandangan orang, tapi itu akan lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan nasib para anak jalanan itu.

"Kau sudah datang, Aka-chan."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu. Ia bersandar pada dinding sebuah gedung yang tak bercat yang berada di sampingnya, dan melongkkan kepalanya pelan pada sebuah gang kumuh.

"Ini aku bawa pesananmu."

.

Akashi melempar bungkusan putih itu ke arah pria ber-_hoodie_ yang ditemuinya semalam. Dengan lincahnya pria itu menangkap hasil lemparan Akashi.

"Kau jual dengan harga berapa?" tanyanya antusias. Dengan tidak sabar ia membuka plastik itu dan menegak serbuk putih itu dengan rakus.

"Sama seperti yang lain," jawab Akashi tak mau ambil pusing. Setumpuk uang mendarat di dekat kakinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, diambilnya uang itu dan dimasukkan dalam ranselnya.

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, Aka-_chan_!" seru pria itu mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia terus menegak serbuk putih itu, sambil mengembangkan seringai jeleknya.

"Sama denganmu," balas Akashi datar. Setelah membereskan semuanya, ia mulai beranjak pergi.

"TIGA HARI LAGI! DATANGLAH KE TEMPAT INI, DAN AKU AKAN MEMBELI SEMUA YANG KAU PUNYA!" dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi tersenyum dalam menjalani bisnis ini.

.

Kuroko menahan napasnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, melihat semua yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya. Ia melotot tak percaya, tangannya dibasahi keringat dingin mengcengkram tali tas sekolahnya dengan kuat.

Menyadari Akashi mulai mendekat, Kuroko menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Berusaha bersembunyi di balik sebuah tong sampah besar. Bau yang menguar ke udara, memaksa Kuroko menahan napasnya yang sudah terengah-engah.

Langkah Akashi semakin terdengar jelas, menandakan ia tak jauh dari tempat Kuroko.

"Aku tahu kau disitu, Tetsu. Keluarlah!" Sebuah perintah tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Dengan kaki yang sebenarnya tidak dapat menahan bobot tubuhnya, Kuroko tetap memaksa berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Mata sang emperor itu menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Kuroko diam, mulutnya terkunci. Terlalu takut untuk bersuara.

"AKU TANYA! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" bentak Akashi. Ia menguatkan kepalan tangannya, berusaha menahan amarah agar tidak bodoh melakukan hal yang buruk pada Kuroko.

"_Su-sumimasen_, Akashi-_kun_." Suara Kuroko terdengar bergetar. Cairan putih sudah mengalir dari matanya. "A...aku..ke..sini..hanya...untuk...memberikan.._jersey_..mu," aku Kuroko di tengah isak tangisnya.

"PERSETAN DENGAN _JERSEY_!" teriak Akashi. Dengan kasar ia menarik tangan Kuroko pergi. Berusaha menarik pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu menjauh sebisa mungkin, sebelum masalah terundang untuk datang.

Sebuah seringai licik nampak pada sebuah gedung tua. Kekehan senang terdengar dari seberang ruangan.

"Kita dapat mainan baru."

.

Akashi menghempaskan tubuh Kuroko pada sebuah bangku taman yang reot. Ia menggeram marah, meruntuki betapa bodohnya sampai membuat Kuroko masuk ke wilayah ini.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukannya?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Wajahnya yang tertunduk berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi sedihnya.

Akashi menghela napas panjang, masih terlalu panik untuk tenang. Mereka, manusia tidak beradap itu pasti sudah melhatnya. Entah dari sudut mana. Wilayah itu milik mereka, dan tak ada yang bisa pergi tanpa berurusan dengan mereka.

Bagaimana juga, Akashi sangat peduli pada Kuroko. Dan kini, Kuroko sudah terjebak karena kebodohannya. Kuroko melihatnya, saat melakukan transaksi, itu sama saja dengan Kuroko mengundang sebuah masalah baru.

Merasa diabaikan, Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia, saat mendapati wajah sedih Akashi. Walaupun sebelah tangan Akashi menutupi wajahnya, Kuroko tahu Akashi sedang frustasi.

"Sejak kapan kau memulai semua ini?" Kuroko mengulangi pertanyaannya. Perlahan Akashi mengangkat kepalanya, namun tatapannya diberikan pada tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu..."

To be Continued...

Kyaakkk! Baru saja ilham(?) lewat rumah saya, dan membuat saya akhirnya melanjutkan fic abal, gaje dan ajaib ini.

Gimana? Klimaksnya ga dapet kan? *plakk

Tapi, saya berharap reader masih mau meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki(?) karena sudah mau berkunjung di fic ini. Caranya gimana? Tentu saja mudah! Dengan menekan tombol review dibawah :D

Sekali lagi buat yang udah mau mereview, memfollow dan memfevorite fic ini saya ucapakan terima kasih *hug :D

Ohya, jangan lupa baca fic Val yang satunya ya *plak


	5. Chapter 5

Lampu taman itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyala. Bahkan cahayanya yang berpendar lemah tak dapat menerangi lebih dari setengah meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Matahari sudah mencapai garis cakrawala. Mencoba mengintip kembali dunia, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan singgahsananya.

Kendati demikian, kedua pemuda yang duduk di bangku taman reot itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak. Yang bersurai merah tampak tertunduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Yang bersurai biru menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Akashi-kun, ceritakan padaku," pinta sang pemuda biru. Ia mendekat. Tangannya yang putih terangkat untuk mengusap kepala sang surai merah.

Lama tak ada sahutan. Pria biru itu kembali menghela napasnya. "Kumohon, Akashi-kun. Ceritakan padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu," pinta pemuda itu lagi.

Akashi-pemuda bersurai merah-itu menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya masih belum fokus, seolah menerawang sesuatu. "Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Tetsu."

"Tapi Akashi-kun-"

"Baiklah, Tetsu. Akan kuceritakan semua yang ingin kau ketahui!" bentak Akashi memotong ucapan Kuroko.

Kuroko tampak tercekat.

Akashi menangis.

**Basket, Friend and Past**

**Chapter 5**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Friendship and Family **

**Rated: T (ga niat bikin rated M kok xD)**

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Anak bersurai merah itu terus berlari menerjang hujan yang turun lebatnya. Suara kecipak kecipuk terdengar saat kaki kecilnya menapak air yang tergenang di jalanan._

_Napasnya terdengar memburu. Wajahnya tampak pucat, terlihat dari bibirnya yang membiru. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat bangunan berlantai lima belas itu._

"_Malam, Akashi-kun. Darimana saja kau?" tanya serang satpam saat pemuda kecil yang bernama Akashi itu melewatinya._

"_Mengantar temanku pulang," sahut Akashi penuh semangat. Ia ingin segera samapai di rumah untuk menghangatkan dirinya._

Ting!

_Lift itu terbuka. Akashi segera menekan angka enam dan pintu pun tertutup. Selang beberapa menit pintu telah terbuka kembali._

_Ia berlari keluar, dan langsung menuju ke arah apartemennya. _

BRAK!

_Terdengar suara keras dari dalam apartemennya. Akashi menghentikan tangannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari gagang pintu._

"_KAU PEREMPUAN HINA! BRENGSEK!" terdengar suara makian sang ayah, dan disusul suara barang-barang pecah._

_Akashi memberanikan diri membuka pintu, dan mendapati ibunya sudah siap dengan koper di tangannya._

"_MAU KEMANA KAU?" tanya laki-laki paruh baya itu. Wajahnya memerah, menampakan amarah yang sedang menguasainya._

"_TENTU SAJA PERGI KE TEMPAT LAKI-LAKI ITU. DIA JAUH LEBIH KAYA DARIPADA KAU! DIA PASTI BISA MENGHIDUPIKU DAN SEIJUUROU DENGAN LEBIH BAIK!" teriak Sera membalas bentakkan sang suami._

"_APA KAU BILANG? PERSETAN KAU SERA! JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWA SEIJUUROU!" ancam suaminya. Sera tak mengabaikan teriakan sang suami yang memenuhi ruangan rumah._

_Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Akashi berdiri dengan gemetar. "Sei-cchi, tidak apa-apa sayang." Sera segera menarik Akashi dalam pelukannya. "kita akan baik-baik saja, Mom janji."_

"_LEPASKAN DIA SERA! JANGAN BERANI-BEANINYA KAU MENYENTUHNYA!" bentak sang suami seraya menarik Sera dengan kasar. _

"_LEPASKAN AKU! AKU AKAN MEMBAWA SEIJUUROU KE TEMPAT YANG LEBIH BAIK!" bentak Sera seraya mendorong suaminya dengan kasar. Pria paruh baya itu terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh dengan kepala membentur ujung meja, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Darah tampak mengalir keluar, membentuk jalur di wajah suaminya yang pucat._

_Sera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, menahan teriakan, melihat apa yang baru saja ia perbuat. Dengan terburu-buru ia merapikan koper yang berantakan dan mengambil tas jinjing yang tergeletak di atas sofa. Setelah mengganti pakaian Akashi dengan yang kering, ia membawa Akashi keluar dari apartemen. Meninggalkan suaminya yang terluka._

_._

"_Mom, kita mau kemana?" tanya Akashi pelan saat mereka sudah berada di sebuah taxi. _

"_Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, Sayang," jawab Sera. Ia menarik anak semata wayangnya itu mendekat dan memeluknya. Tangannya yang bebas mengelus pelan helaian rambut merah Akashi. Rambut yang sewarna dengan miliknya._

_._

" _. . .-cchi"_

"_Sei-cchi"_

"_Sei-cchi!" _

_Akashi memebuka matanya pelan. Keadaan disekelilingnya gelap. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum._

"_Bangun Sayang, kita sudah sampai," jelas Sera. Setelah membayar pada sang supir, mereka keluar dari taksi. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah komplek apartemen mewah._

"_Mom ini..."_

"_Iya, disini ayah barumu tinggal, Sayang," jelas Sera sambil mengelus rambut putranya dengan sayang._

"_Ayah baru?" tanya Akashi heran._

"_Iya, Seicchi. Dia pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik dari Dad," jelas Sera mencoba menyakinkan anaknya. "Dia pasti bisa membelikan apapun yang kau mau."_

"_Tapi Mom, aku tidak butuh ayah baru. Seijuurou sudah punya Dad, dan Seijuurou sangat sayang dengan Dad," tolak Akashi kecil. Ia mulai meronta pelan._

Plak!

"_Seijuurou dengar! Kalau Mom bilang kau akan mempunyai ayah baru, maka kau harus setuju. Tidak boleh menolak! Ini perintah!" bentak Sera. Dengan cahaya lampu yang remang, Akashi dapat melhat kilatan dari mata ibunya yang menatapnya dengan tajam._

"_Baik Mom," jawab Akashi sambil mengangguk pelan._

_Sera segera menyambar koper disampingnya dan mulai berjalan. Akashi mengikuti ibunya di belakang. Mereka memasuki salah satu gedung apartemen, dengan interior yang sangat indah. _

_Setelah menunggu tidak lama, sebuah lift terbuka. Mereka memasukki lift itu dan keluar di lantai 20. Setelah menutsuri lorong yang cukup panjang, mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong._

_Ting...tong...ting...tong..._

_Jari-jari lentik Sera menekan bel dengan tidak sabar. _

Cklek.

_Pintu terbuka. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut kelabunya muncul dari dalam. _

"_Sera? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya pria itu. Dari nada bicaranya, Akashi menangkap pria itu panik mendapati kedatangan mereka._

"_Aku kangen denganmu, Kazu-kun," seru Sera sambil berhambur memeluk pria itu._

"_A-apaan kau? Sudah kublang jangan pernah datang kesini," jelas pria itu sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sera. Ia mendorong Sera keluar dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya._

"Mou, _Kazu-kun. Aku sudah menunggu telponmu, tapi kau tidak juga menelpon. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menemui langsung. Lagipula mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamamu," jelas Sera yang sekarang bersandar manja di tubuh pria itu._

"_Jangan seenaknya memutuskan, Sera!" bentak pria itu. _

"_Apa kau bilang? Bukankah sebulan yang lalu kau bilang ingin tinggal bersama?" tanya Sera mulai emosi._

_Mendengar Sera berteriak, Kazu mulai panik. Ia takut orang-orang di apartemen ini mendengarnya. "Baiklah, begini saja Sera. Malam ini kau cari penginapan dulu, baru besok kita akan membahas semua ini," jelas Kazu pelan. Ia mengecup kening Sera, berupaya menyakinkan wanita di depannya itu. "Dan ini, kau simpan untuk berjaga-jaga." Ia megeluarkan setumpuk uang dari kantungnya._

_Sera menerima uang itu dengan senang hati. "Baikah kalau begitu, Kazu-kun. Sampai bertemu besok." Setelah mencium bibir pria itu pelan, Sera menarik Akashi pergi._

_._

"_Hmmm," Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. Lampu kristal serta beberapa ukiran di atapnya. Ya, ini bukanlah kamarnya._

_Semalam, Sera membawanya ke sebuah hotel mewah. Bilangnya sih hanya untuk sementara sampai mereka bisa tinggal dengan ayah barunya. _

_Akashi bangun dari tempatnya tidur, dan mendapati ibunya tidak ada di ruangan itu. Akashi tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang dilakukan ibunya._

_Ia merangkak turun dari kasur, dan mengambil nampan berisi sarapannya._

_._

_Siang hari Sera baru kembali ke kamar itu. Wajahnya tampak merah padam. "DASAR PRIA BRENGSEK!" teriak Sera. Ia melempar tasnya sembarang arah._

"_BISA-BISANYA IA PERGI BEGITU SAJA! DASAR PRIA TIDAK BERGUNA!" makinya terbawa emosi._

_Akashi merasa takut melihat ibunya yang sudah seperti orang kesetanan itu. "AWAS KAU KAZU! KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak Sera frustasi._

_._

_Sudah sebulan sejak menghilangnya pria yang bernama Kazu itu. Kini, Akashi dan ibunya hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil di daerah perkampungan kumuh._

_Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sera nampak tengah memoles wajahnya dengan serius. _

"_Ada apa, Seicchi?" tanya Sera pada putra sematawayangnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu._

"_Apa Mom malam ini akan pergi lagi?" tanya Akashi._

_Sera berjalan mendekati anaknya, dan duduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya. "Tentu saja, Seicchi. Mom harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita," jelas Sera._

"_Mom, kenapa kita tidak pulang saja?" tanya Akashi takut. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah berani bertanya seperti ini, tapi ia benar-benar ingin kmbali ke kehidupannya yang dulu._

"_Dengar Seicchi. Jangan berani-berani kau bertanya hal itu lagi. Jangan berani-berani kau mengingat Dad-mu lagi. Anggap saja ia sudah mati," jelas Sera dengan nada dingin._

"_Tapi Mom, aku rasa Dad masi mau -"_

Plak!

"_Diam Seijuurou! Sekali lagi kau berani membahas Dad-mu, aku tak akan segan-segan menjahit mulutmu! Apa kau tahu? Dad mu tidak akan pernah mau menerima kita lagi! Dia sudah mendapatkan pengaggti kita!" Setelah berkata demikian, Sera berjalan menuju ruang depan._

_Akashi dapat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan kasar. Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi berharap, ia tidak pernah memiliki Ibu seperti Sera._

_._

_Keesokan siangnya, Akashi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah mendapati apartemenya dikerubungi banyak laki-laki yang membawa berbagai macam senjata. Ia segera memepercepat langkahnya._

"_Mom!" panggil Akashi mencoba menerobos kerumunan._

"_SEICCHI!" teriak Sera. Akashi berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya._

"_Jadi ini anakmu, Sera?" tanya salah seoranh laki-laki itu. Ia berhasil menangkap Akashi sebelum mencapai pelukan sang ibu._

"_Lepaskan dia Sato! Dia tidak ada hubunganya!" teriak Sera. Ia berlari ke arah pemuda yang tengah memegang anaknya._

Bruukkk!

_Belum sampai Sera menggapai anaknya, seorang anak buah Sato mendorongnya._

"_MOM!" teriak Akashi kecil panik melihat apa yang dilakukan pria besar itu pada ibunya._

"_Baiklah Sera, aku rasa anak ini bisa menjadi jaminan," jelas Sato. Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas diwajahnya. Kemudia ia berjalan keluar._

"_MOM!" teriak Akashi sambil meronta._

Buk!

_Sato meninju pipi Akashi. "Diam kau bocah!" bentaknya. _

_Kali ini Akashi sudah tidak bergemi lagi._

"_SEICCHIIIIII!" _

.

Brukk!

_Sato melempar Akashi ke tanah. "Kau tahu bocah? Ibumu sudah berani-berani membuat masalah dengan kami. Dan aku rasa sekarang sudah saatnya ia membayar semuanya," jelas Sato._

"_A-apa..yang..akan..kau..lakukan..padaku?" tanya Akashi yang sudah menangis._

"_Kau tidak perlu takut, Akashi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau bekerjasama," jelas Sato. Ia menangkup pipi Akashi dengan sebelah tanganya, dan mengangkat wajah Akashi sehingga bisa sejajar dengan wajahnya. "Ibumu berhutang banyak pada kami, bahkan ia bukan hanya berhutang uang. Ia sudah menjadi salah satu pelanggan kami, tapi sayang, uang yang di berikan jauh kurang dari apa yang ia minta pada kami, karena itu kau harus membayarnya, Akashi." Sato menatap kejam ke arah bocah yang ketakutan itu._

"_A-apa..yang harus aku...lakukan?" tanya Akashi sambil terisak._

"_Ray, lemparkan tas itu," perintah Sato pada salah satu anak buahnya. Sebuah tas mendarat di samping mereka. Dengan tangans yang bebas, Sato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas._

_Sebuah plastik berisi serbuk putih._

"_i-itu.." Akashi membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap horor benda itu._

"_Ya, kau harus menjual benda ini. Dalam seminggu aku akan memberimu jatah, dan kau harus menjualnya sesuai target. Jika tidak aku akan memberimu hadiah." Sato kembali melempar tubuh Akashi ke tanah._

_Ia menendang tas itu ke arah Akashi. "Kau bisa memulainya dari minggu ini," ucap Sato sebelum pergi menghilang._

**.**

**Flashback-end**

Kuroko diam tidak bergeming, mendengar apa saja yang baru dikatakan Akashi. Ia duduk di samping Akashi, dan mengelus punggung surai merah itu.

Akashi masih terisak, walaupun suaanya tidak terdengar. "Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko pelan. Ia merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Akashi. Ia merasa bersalah meminta Akshi untuk menceritakan mimpi buruknya.

Akashi tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Kuroko. ia hanya diam, dan memandang taman yang sepi. "Kau harus pulang sekarang, Tetsuya. Sangat berbahaya kalau kau masih disini," jelas Akashi yang sudah beridiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Setelah menggu Akashi selesai mencuci muka di salah satu keran di taman itu, mereka mulai berjalan.

Kuroko mengamati pelan wajah Akashi. Kini, wajah itu kembali dingin. Kuroko berjanji dalam hatinya, ia akan berusaha menolong Akashi.

Karena Akashi pernah menyelamatkannya dari rasa kesepiannya.

**TBC~**

Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Akhirnya chapter 5 bisa release juga, setelah sekian lama ga tersentuh nih penpik abal. Gimana ceritanya reader? Apa makin absurd aja ya?

Val juga ngerasa, cerita ini makin gaje aja. Tapi, semoga masih bisa menghibur teman-teman semua ^^.

Kalau masih menemukan typo atau misstypo, Val minta maaf ya.

Ne, jaa matta ^^ Ditunggu ripiunya O,O


	6. Chapter 6

Sepertinya Aka-_kun_ pandai bercerita, iya kan Sato-_kun_?" tanya salah seorang pemuda yang berada di pinggr jendela.

"Diam kau, Ray!" bentak pemuda lain yang dipanggil Sato. Yang dibentak hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari bos besarnya itu. "Beraninya dia menceritakannya," geram Sato sambil menahan marah.

"Seina! Pastikan kalau anak biru itu tidak melaporkan kepada polisi! Kalau perlu kau boleh membunuhnya!" teriak Sato memberi perintah pada seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja, menikmati teh siangnya.

"_Hai~hai~"_ jawab Seina dengan nada mengejek.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus mengawasi Akashi dan pemuda biru itu, tidak boleh ada kelalaian," sahut Sato lagi.

"Hihihhi~ sepertinya pekerjaanmu bertambah banyak ya, Seina," Ray mendekati perempuan itu dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Brengsek kau!" bentak Seina sambil memukul kepala Rei. "Aku pergi dulu~"

.

**Basket, Friend and Past**

**Chapter 6**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Friendship and Family **

**Rated: T **

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat, OOC, OC bertebaran~**

**.**

"Tetsuya! Perhatikan posisimu! Sudah beberapa kali kau melakukan kesalahan dalam _Pass_-mu!" sahut Akashi dari pinggir lapangan.

"Baik Akashi-_kun_," jawab Kuroko dan kembali berlari.

Akashi kembali menatap papan di tangannya. "Ryouta! Jika kau melakukan seperti itu, hanya akan membuahkan _foul_! Latihanmu kutambah menjadi dua kal lipat!" Akashi kembali berteriak, kali ini pada pemuda _blonde_ di tengah lapangan sana.

"_Mou_~ Akashicchi, kau jahat sekali-_ssu_," protes Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tiga kali lipat!" sahut Akashi tanpa basa-basi. Dan Kise pun hanya dapat meruntuk di tengah sana.

"Daiki! Ini sudah _foul_-mu yang ketiga kalinya! Aku rasa kau bisa menemani Ryouta hari ini," jelas Akashi tanpa memandangan sang _Ace_.

"Cih sial!" dengus Aomine sepelan mungkin, takut terdengar oleh sang kapten.

"Sepertinya Akashi sedang dalam _mood_ tidak bagusnya, _nanodayo_," Midorima yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Kau benar, Mido-_chin_." Pemuda ungu itu mengangguk setuju. Dengan gontai, ia mulai mendekati pemuda hijau berkacamata itu. "Kita sudah berlatih hampir satu jam tanpa istirahat, aku lapar," keluhnya.

Midorima hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Murasakibara, tapi menentang Akashi pun akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk. Lagipula, menurut _Oha-asa_, _cancer_ berada di posisi paling bawah, dan ia harus berhati-hati pada _sagitarius_, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Shintarou! Atsushi! Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol?! Cepat kembali berlatih! Atau kalian mau menemani Daiki dan Ryouta?" teriak Akashi dari pinggir lapangan.

"Tapi Aka-_chin_.."

"Kami lelah Akashi-_kun_. Kami sudah berlatih hampir satu jam tanpa istirahat, kami haus dan kelelahan," jelas Kuroko memotong kalimat Murasakibara. Empat pasang mata yang tengah terfokus ke sang kapten kini beralih menatap pemain bayangan mereka.

"Kau tahu kan Tetsuya, _Interhigh_ sebentar lagi, kita tidak bisa bermain-main," jelas Akashi dingin. Aura gelap telah menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kami tahu, tapi kami juga ada batasnya, Akashi-_kun_," bantah Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau.."

"Tetsu-_kun_ benar Akashi-_kun_. Mereka sudah pada batasnya," jelas Momoi mengintrupsi.

"Sudah-sudah, biarkan mereka istirahat, Akashi. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku biacarakan denganmu," panggil sang pelatih yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Tanpa menyahut, Akashi berjalan mengikuti pelatih keluar _gym_. Kuroko hanya menatap kepegian sang kapten dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kurokocchi! Terimakasih-_ssu_, kau sudah menyelamatkan kami!" teriak Kise sambil berhambur memeluk Kuroko.

"Ki-kise-_kun_ aku tidak bi-bisa ber-na-pas," keluh Kuroko sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kise _baka_! Lepaskan Tetsu!" teriak Aomine. Ia menarik Kuroko dengan kasar, dan menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan ke kepala sang _perfectcopy_.

"Aominecchi _hidoi-ssu_," keluh Kise sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dibelai mesra oleh pemuda _tan_ itu.

.

"A-Akashi-_kun_, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kuroko heran saat melihat Akashi tengah bersandar di gerbang sekolah.

"Tentu saja menunggumu," jawab Akashi dengan nada dinginnya. "Aku harus memastikan kau tidak akan terlibat masalahku lebih jauh," jelasnya.

"Ta-tapi Akashi-_kun_, aku ingin sekali membantumu." Kini pemuda biru itu sudah berada di depan pemuda merah. Mencoba membuat pemuda merah menatap langsung pasanya.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan padaku," jelas Akashi masih mencoba menghindari menatap mata Kuroko.

"Pasti ada! Aku yakin itu!" bantah Kuroko.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, ada satu cara kau membantuku," kata Akashi dengan suara yang mulai melembut.

"Apa itu? Akan kulakukan apapun tiu?" tanya Kuroko dengan antusias.

"Kau yakin mau berjanji melakukan apapun itu?" tanya Akashi menyakinkan. Kuroko hanya mengguk mantap. "Berhenti mencampuri urusanku," jelas Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Kuroko mematung di tempatnya, memandang Akashi dengan tidak percaya. "Ta-tapi Akashi-_kun_.."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan melukan apapun yang kukatakan, Tetsuya," kata Akashi yang sudah berjalan duluan, meninggalakan Kuroko di belakangnya.

Kuroko hanya menunduk lesu, ia masuk dalam jebakan Akashi. Dengan lunglai, ia mengikuti kaptenya yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Tetsuya dan menyerahkan pesanan pada pelanggan barunya, Akashi berjalan pulang. Sepanjang jalan, Akashi ingat dengan tatapan Tetsuya tadi. Akashi tahu benar, Tetsuya sangat ingin membantunya. Tapi, itu hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah buruk.

'_Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Memang sebaiknya kau tidak pernah masuk dalam lingkaran ini,' _batin Akashi.

"Halo, Aka-_kun_," sapa seorang pemuda ber-_hoodie_ yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik.

"Ray! Apa maumu?" hardik Akashi.

"Wow! Tengang _bro_," Ray lambaikan tangannya, dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kami lihat loh pemuda biru itu." Dari lampu jalan yang samar, Akashi bisa melihat seringai kejam menghiasi wajah Ray.

"Jangan ganggu dia! Akan aku pastikan ia tidak akan terlibat lebih jauh," teriak Akashi.

"Hm, bagaimana ya? Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata sudah melapor pada polisi, dan kita sudah dalam pengawasan mereka," jelas Ray sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Akan kupastikan ia tidak akan pernah menghubungi polisi!" teriak Akashi mulai frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau ia bercerita pada orang lain?" Kini Ray mulai cekikikan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Tidak! Akan kupastian Tetsuya tidak akan melakukan apapun!" Akashi kembali berteriak. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, menahan emosi.

"Jadi namanya Tetsuya. Boleh aku tahu marganya?" Cekikikan Ray semakin terdengar jelas.

_Crap!_

Akashi terdiam. Ia masuk dalam jebakan mereka. "Oke, kalau kau tidak mau beri tau, kami juga akan tahu secepatnya," sahut Ray senang.

_Duak!_

Tanpa dapat dikontrol lagi, Akashi meninju Ray, sehingga tubuh pemuda itu terpental ke tanah.

_Bruk!_

Akashi segera duduk di atas pemuda itu, dan siap melayang tinjunya lagi.

_Buk!_

"Hahaha- sepertinya dia orang yang sangat berharga untukmu, iya kan Aka-_kun_?" Ray tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan rasa sakit akibat pukulan Akashi diabaikan begitu saja.

"Diam kau!" bentak Akashi pada tubuh dibwahnya itu. "Berani kau menyentuhnya, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu," ancam Akashi dengan nada dingin.

Ray hanya tersentak, melihat Akashi yang sekarang. Ia tidak pernah melihat, Akashi bisa menyeramkan seperti ini. Tapi keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama, Ray kembali tertawa, "Hahaha, berani juga kau."

Akashi hanya diam saja mendengarnya. Ia masih menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Menarik. Perlu kau tahu Akashi, kami sudah menyiapakan sebuah hadiah dirumahmu, semoga kau senang." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ray mendorong tubuh Akashi yang berada di atasnya, membuat Akashi tersungkur ke tanah.

_Buk!_

Ray menginjak tubuh Akashi dengan kuat, "selamat menikmati hadian kami, bocah!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Ray berjalan menjauh dan menghilang dalam kegelapan.

.

Disisa tenaganya, Akashi berlari menuju apartemennya.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Akashi mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan kuat. Perasaanya tidak karuan. Ia merasa ada yang gawat pada ibunya. Apalagi setelah melihat lampu rumahnya tak ada satupun yang menyala.

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" penggil Akashi. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang ibu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Akashi mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Ia mendapati keadaan rumah yang berantakan.

"Mom?" panggil Akashi pelan.

Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu. "Mom?"

Kali ini ia memasukki kamar ibunya. "MOM!"

Akashi segera berlari ke dapur.

_Bruk!_

Ia terjatuh saat kakinya terhalang sesuatu. Dengan susah payah ia segera mencari saklar lampu.

"MOM!" teriak Akashi panik saat melihat tubuh ibunya tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Dari mulutnya keluar busa berwarna putih.

_Overdosis._

"MOM! MOM! MOM! Aku mohon bangun, Mom!" paggil Akashi sambil terus mengoyangkan tubuh ibunya. Berharap ibunya mau membukan matanya. "Mom! Aku mohon, Mom! Jangan tinggalkan Seijuurou sendirian, Mom!" Kali ini Akashi menampar pelan pipi ibunya, berusaha membuatnya sadar.

_Tes...tes..._

Airmata Aashi mulai jatuh tanpa dapat di kontrol lagi. Ia segera merogoh kantung celananya, dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ merahnya.

_Heterochromatic_-nya menelusuri setiap nama di phonebook. Mencari siapa yang bisa menolong ibunya. Akahirnya jarinya berhenti menekan tombol pada suatu kontak.

'_Dad?'_

'

"tetsuya! Kau mau kemana?" tanya _Kaa-san_ pada Kuroko yan tengah memakai sepatunya.

"Ke minimarket sebentar, aku hanya mau membeli pena, _Kaa-san_," jawab Kuroko. ia segera membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

"Hai, bisa bicara sebentar?" sapa seorang perempuan yang sudah berdiri bersandar pada tembok pagar rumahnya.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu," Jawab Kuroko yang sedikit tersentak.

"Aku Seina," jawab perempuan berambut panjang berwarna _night blue_ itu.

"Seina? Aku tidak kenal kau. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja," tolak Kuroko pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang, hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu itu adalah tentang Akashi Seijuurou?" jelas Seina dengan seringai di bibir mungilnya.

**TBC~**

Halo semua~

Akhirnya cerita ini update juga xD *banggasendiri* makasih banyak buat yang review, karena review kalian membuat Val mendapat inspirasi, dan akhirnya melanjutkan penpik ini. Terimakasih banyakkkkkkkkk~~ *pelukcium*

Maaf buat review yang belum Val balas, karena Val sekarang sedang liburan, jadi susah mau connect internet dengan laptop *curcol* tapi kalau kalain mau tahu, Val terharu sekali membaca review dari kalian semua *plak-abaikan*

Buat yang sudah memfollow dan memfave, Argitaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~

Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur kalian semua, dan kalian masih mau menantikan chapter-chapter lainnya~

Dadah~ *tringngilang*


End file.
